Video coding systems are often used to compress digital video signals, for instance to reduce storage space consumed and/or to reduce transmission bandwidth consumption associated with such signals. For example, block-based hybrid video coding systems are widely deployed and frequently used.
Scalability may be implemented in scalable video coding systems, such as high efficiency video coding (HEVC), for example. Scalability may enable the transmission and/or decoding of one or more partial bit streams and may provide video services with lower temporal and/or spatial resolutions, and/or with reduced fidelity, while retaining a reconstruction quality that may be substantially high relative to a rate of the partial bit streams.
However, the performance of processes of known scalable video coding systems, for example the generation of temporal motion vector predictors and/or reference list selection, may exhibit inefficiencies.